


Explosions in Potions

by shmulia



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crush, F/M, Friendship, Hogwarts AU, Potions Class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3844807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shmulia/pseuds/shmulia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto and Sakura really shouldn't be paired up in Potions...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Explosions in Potions

Really, Sakura didn’t know how she ended up in these situations. One minute she had been brewing a perfect batch of Felix Felicis (which had impressed Professor Shizune to no end), the next she was waiting outside Professor Tsunade’s office door. 

Honestly, she thought to herself, in a school of witchcraft and wizardry, was accidentally causing a fire really that bad? Especially considering the fact that she had tried to put the fire out while Professor Shizune had emptied the classroom. Although, Sakura thought to herself, it was pretty irresponsible to leave a student to put out a magical fire, even if she was one of the best charm-casters in the school. Anyway, the whole thing was surreal, and Sakura had no clue how it had happened.

Actually, that was a lie. Sakura knew exactly how she’d gotten into this situation. 

Uzmaki Naruto.

The boy in question was already in Tsunade’s office, presumably getting a lecture about potion-safety. Sakura wondered if they would get detention.

Considering the fact they’d nearly burnt down the potions classroom, the likelihood was quite high.

But really, Sakura thought, it was Professor Shizune’s fault that the fire had happened. She hadn’t asked to be partnered with Naruto! Just because she had already finished her potion didn’t mean she had needed to go help the Hufflepuff with his. But Shizune had insisted, and really, Sakura was hardly going to put up a fight when it meant she could spend some time with her friend. And honestly, it wasn’t as if Naruto had needed much help. If Shizune had been paying as much attention to her students as she did her pig, she would have realized that all Naruto needed was a quick explanation of the when to add the occamy eggshell to the potion, and he would have been fine.

But the potions master had sent Sakura over, and once the problem had been resolved, the two friends had started to talk. 

And talk.

And talk. 

And when Naruto needed to add a sprinkle of powdered rue to the mixture, he had accidentally picked up powdered bicorn horn, which had turned out to be quite an explosive substance when put into a nearly-complete Felix Felicis potion.

It had taken five minutes with three aguamenti charms to reduce the flames to ash.

When Shizune had angrily asked the pair how they hadn’t noticed what Naruto was picking up, Sakura couldn’t bring herself to admit that she’d been too busy trying to figure out the name of the exact shade of blue of Naruto’s eyes (which she eventually decided were cerulean) to pay attention, and the pair could only apologise profusely whilst steam floated around them. Shizune had angrily sent them off to Tsunade’s office, pig in her arms, as she began to repair the damage caused by the duo.

The staircase to the headmaster’s office began to spiral down in front of her, and Naruto stepped out, grinning at Sakura.

“Well, that wasn’t too bad!” Naruto said, shoving his hands in the pockets of his robes as he walked over to Sakura.

“Is she mad?” the Gryffindor girl asked, wary of her companion’s enthusiasm.

“Nah, she just talked about ‘being safe when potion making’ and ‘trying not to kill your entire class’. You know, the usual. Oh, and we’ve got detention organizing the potions ingredients we messed up.”

Sakura sighed in relief. “Okay, that doesn’t sound awful. I guess I’d better head up.” 

Naruto nodded. “Probably a good plan.”

Sakura stepped around him, moving into the stairwell that slowly began to circle upwards as she heard his voice. She turned to face him, seeing him wave to her.

“Thanks for helping me with the Felix Felicis by the way! Sorry it didn’t end well!” Naruto called.

“No problem!” Sakura called back softly as the stairs moved Naruto out of her sight. Sakura shook her head as the moving ceased, smiling slightly as she knocked on the headmistress’s door.


End file.
